


not about rank

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Wall Sex, who thinks he's a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Keith, the son of the sheikh, is no virgin, but he has only topped before. In spite of his many partners, he has never found anyone who truly satisfied him. Until Takashi Shirogane, a lowly politician, came and Keith, reluctantly, found out that maybe his lack of satisfaction had nothing to do with partners and everything do with the position in which it happened.OrKeith thinks he's a top. He's not. Very much NOT.





	not about rank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yongjae37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yongjae37/gifts).



> its all thanks to yongjae37 who showed me their amazing au that i just could not leave alone. i have some other ideas for this au so i may add sth later idk

He's so above Takashi that it isn't even funny. He can order Shiro to let him go, he can, he can…

He can just lay there and take it, let Takashi do whatever he wants to him, to finally get what he had been dreaming about…

No! Keith does not take it from anyone and especially not from some lowly politician.

“Unhand me!” he demands, in a voice that's supposed to be commanding and instead comes across as whiny.

His response is a low chuckle of a man who knows he has absolute control and yet humours the other. “Why should I do it?” Shiro asks, amused. “You're so sweet and pretty here, baby, like a dream really. Always knew you were a slut for a good cock”

Keith almost screams in anger then, because all of his training can't do anything against Shiro's expert hold on him, against the sheer power and strength on his arms. All he can do is struggle fruitlessly and try to convince himself that his cock is _not_ getting hard. Which is a lie

“You're a feisty one, I admit, but it'll so much sweeter to have you begging for my cock later, when you're so reluctant now,” Shiro continues in a calm voice as if he's not bothered by the situation.

Well, the hard cock against Keith's ass suggests otherwise.

Yet, it's not the cock that's Keith's biggest problem now, no. It's the fact that he's actually _excited_ at the feeling of a hard, thick cock against his plush ass, that it's not repulsing but…stimulating.

“Let me go!” he demands once more.

“Say that again, like you mean it, and I will.”

It should not sound like a threat but if fucking _does,_ because Keith doesn't want to be let go, he doesn't want Shiro to spot but he also doesn't want to admit it.

“Don't worry, pretty boy, you don't have to admit it now,” Shiro purrs into his ear, rubbing his hard cock against Keith. “Not yet, anyway. I'll have you begging later.”

Keith wants to deny it, say that he has never begged in his life, but then Shiro's hand slides into his pants and underwear and then that bigbigbig hand is squeezing his ass and fuck, it shouldn't feel so good but it _does,_ it makes Keith's cock throb and a moan threatens to rip from his throat.

“You'll have to be silent, baby, we don't want anyone to see you taking my cock, hm?” Shiro hums and well if that's not another kink Keith has not been aware he has. Maybe not exhibitionism but the  _humiliation_ of it, of being watched while some other man fucks him, his untouched ass.

“Now, we can start, right? Or do you want me to gag your pretty mouth?”

Keith flushes, takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to say something, but then there are fingers in it, pushing deep until he's gagging and fuck, other fingers, slick, sliding into his untouched hole.

When the hell Shiro slicked his fingers? He doesn't get to ponder that for long because at the first touch against his hole Keith's mind goes blank, eyes hazy. He's not sure what's happening, he's never seen it in any of his partners, but his whole body goes slack and he whines quietly.

It's a pathetic sound, really, but it makes Shiro growl in reply and the finger slides deeper and deeper and Keith's relaxing, even more, slacking against the wall, throat relaxing around Shiro's fingers like it's the most natural thing ever.

Keith has no idea what's going on but everything in him is loving _it,_ every damn second of it, as Shiro stretches him with one, two, three fingers, all sliding deep into him with that slick sound, that makes his cock throb.

Shiro is still dressed and they're in fucking public, in some back corridor and yeah, it's usually empty but anyone can walk in anytime and it should not make Keith's cock harder but, gods help him, it does and he whines around Shiro's fingers.

“Shhh, baby boy, you need to keep quiet,” his tormentor purrs. “I'm almost done, you'll get my cock soon, sweetheart. You have such a pretty hole, almost like a picture, it's a wonder no one ever fucked it.”

It's the combination of humiliating filth and the pet names that are Keith's undoing. He's not sure what sets him off but suddenly he's coming all over the wall, completely untouched, drooling around Shiro's fingers.

His lover doesn't even stop, just touches his prostate a few more times, making Keith twitch and then takes his fingers away altogether, to Keith's great remorse.

“Ugh!” he mumbles around his fingers, wanting to give his protest, but Shiro only shushes him and kisses his neck.

“I'm going to fuck you now, sweetheart,” he informs Keith, and the slick sounds of lube against cock are a confirmation. “You've been driving me crazy for weeks, pushing and prodding, waiting for me to snap… Now you get it. Everything you wanted.”

With that, not giving Keith much time, Shiro pushes his cock deep inside of him, in one smooth thrust, which shakes Keith's whole body. By some miracle, that big cock is pressing right against his prostate, and his own dick makes a valiant effort to get hard again.

Which happens a few minutes later, because Shiro fucks him hard and fast, one hand still pushing his fingers into Keith's mouth and the other keeping his hips in position and Keith feels _caught,_ kept securely in place with no way of getting out, getting basically used like a cheap whore. It shouldn't be as hot as it is.

Keith really shouldn’t be mewling and whining like that, choking on Shiro’s fingers from time to time and undoubtedly making a giant mess of drool that’s covering his whole chin and dripping down on his chest. 

In spite of what it should or should not be, Keith, the only son of the sheikh, is currently having the time of his life, getting fucked by a giant cock of some lowly politician, in a back corridor of his own palace.

“I knew you’d take a dick like you were made for it,” Shiro growls into his ear, sounding both satisfied and smug. Keith really, really wants to be angry, but he has no brainpower left to do that.

He makes a pleading sound and receives a hard slap in reply, that does  _ not  _ make his cock throb.

“Clench down,” comes order, and Keith obeys immediately, his eyes rolling back at the pleasure of that cock rubbing against his prostate and the sensitive rim. “Good boy.”

The words send a rush of heat down his back and this time, he clenches down on instinct, wanting to receive more of that praise.

“Oh, we have a kink, hm?” Shiro chuckles breathlessly. “Whi would’ve thought that a fierce Keith has a praise kink, of all things. And I doubt it's even the only one you did not know about.”

Well, he’s not wrong. Until Shiro, Keith didn't know that he likes to get fucked and used like a cheap whore, by as big of a cock as he can manage, and so he only gurgles in reply.

“Want to come, sweetheart?”

Keith can't not fast enough, clenching down on Shio’s thick cock, whimpering quietly. He  _ needs  _ to come, even though he only came a few minutes ago, needs to relieve of that pressure that’s building in his belly.

“Bad boys don’t get help,” his lover growls, voice hard and cold this time, snapping at Keith like a whip. ‘Bad boys come untouched and thank their Masters.”

Keith only whines in response and closes his eyes, getting lost in the pleasure. It’s almost harsh in its intensity, combined with the stinging of his ass and the ache in his jaw, spread wide by Shiro’s long fingers. His cock throbs more and more, precum dripping on the floor, and for a second, Keith thinks about Shiro pressing his head there, ordering him to lick his mess up, like a good boy.

He’s not sure what makes him come - the thought or a curious finger circling his already stretched rim, but Shiro gags him in the last possible seconds before Keith screams and comes, all over the wall. His eyes are hazy but he observes the white cum drip down the red wall, thick and probably bitter, not that he had ever tasted it.

“See? You can be a good boy,” Shiro hums, now noticeably breathless with the pleasure pf Keith’s clenching ass. “And you take me so beautifully, baby, all red and stretched. Your ass almost dances to my thrusts…”

All he can manage is a weak mewl, overstimulated and aching, yet desperate for more, for whatever Shiro has planned for him. Keith's unsure what’s going on with him, but his mind is feeling pleasantly blank, his only focus on Shiro’s cock inside of him and his pleasure, those little happy growls and the tightening of Shiro's hand on his hip.

He tugs weakly at the hand in his mouth and Shiro allows him to take it out until he can form somewhat coherent words. “Come in me,” he manages, weak and soft and almost pathetically needy.

It makes Shiro chuckle happily and his lover hoists him more securely against the wall, Keith's face now mushed against it, smearing drool everywhere. 

“Want to be filled with my cum, princess?” Shiro asks rhetorically. “Hungry for it, hmm?”

And gods above, Keith is. He’s desperate to feel the hot cum coat his insides, to drip with it later and feel that shameful pleasure at the mere memory of this moment, of being taken like that - roughly and brutally and everything he never knew he needed.

“Beg for it.”

And that’s not a low that Keith is ready to reach, fucking  _ never.  _ “I never beg,” he manages, voice almost as sharp as usual, mellowed by the afterglow.

Shiro growls behind him, grabbing Keith's ass in both hands and spreading him, until he can’t even reach the floor, held entirely by Takashi, helpless and quite literally unable to move. The curious finger returns, but before Keith can even whine, it just slides into him, next to Shiro’s thick cock and Keith chokes on that sound, eyes getting wide.

“Shiro!” he screams and then flushes in mortification. What if someone heard him?!

“I said  **_beg_ ** .” 

He will not! He’s a strong man, the son of the sheikh, the man who only ever topped, dominant and proud and he will not…

“ _ Please.” _

“Please what?” Shiro’s voice is fucking smug now, coloured by pleasure but mostly smug and satisfied and it shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

“Please, cum in me,” he whimpers in mortification, flushed from shame but cock twitching at being treated like that, being made to beg for cum in him.

“You need to be louder, baby, can’t hear you over the sound of your ass.”

Fuck, he’s right. The squelching, wet sound of a cock forcing its way into Keith’s wet ass makes him flush a deeper red, but also makes his cock, still soft, drip more precum for some reason.

**“Louder.”**

And Keith’s at the point where he just can’t not obey.

“Please cum in my ass!” It’s not a shout but it’s close and it makes Shiro’s thrust get more sloppy, clearly pushing the man towards orgasm. “Use me, sir, please, I wanna drip your cum later, pleasepleaseplease…”

It seems to be enough.

Shiro fucks in a few more times before pressing in as deep as he can, along with that single finger, and comes. Hot and heavy and sending a rush of endorphins through Keith's system, which makes him clench down on Shiro’s cock and whine, as the world explodes in white.

His soft cock doesn’t produce any more cum, but it still feels like he’s coming, the whole body shaking, tears running down his face, mouth open. Then, there’s a cum-covered finger in his mouth, so Keith sucks down instinctively, still lost in pleasure.

Then, it’s all over.

Shiro pulls out with a wet sound and leans away from him, leaving Keith to crumble down on the floor, pants around his ankles, ass leaking cum and whole body covered in some form of bodily fluid. He feels like a mess and probably looks even worse, but Shiro’s eyes are dark when they meet his.

“Push me more, and you’ll find out how else I can show you your place, sweetheart,” Shiro throws his way, both falsely caring and just challenging, but Keith’s quiet when the man leaves as if nothing happened, not a hair out of place.

This is the first and last time to ever happen, Keith swears to himself. No matter how much he loved it, he will never ever do anything to encourage such behaviour.

_ Not even a week later Keith finds himself pressed against the same wall, a thick cock forcing its way into his throat.  _

**Author's Note:**

> first thing i write in like a month, and its this filth. oops


End file.
